Don't Trust
by werewolf33
Summary: Summary inside SpaPru, Itapan, Germano, FrUk and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "Well I guess that's one way to tell who the girl in the relationship is." Prussia and Spain have a one night drunk stand, they say it ment nothing but when Prussia finds out something un-awesome he keeps it a secret in fear of ruining Spain and Romano's relationship. Little does he know their relationship is already on a thin line.**

**Rated M! for future chapters and all…**

**Warning: Yaoi and Mpreg don't like it don't read it!**

**SpaPru**

**Spamano**

**FrUk**

**GerMano (… *innocent smile*)**

**ItaPan (*innocent smile*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! **

**:'D I'm so proud of myself! For once a pairing that doesn't include an OC! *squeals* Translation is Google Translate and it's in the end note!**

_**Chapter One: Ignored Signs and Cheating Wives**_

The day was like any other Prussia sound asleep in his younger brother's basement dreaming away the day. However at 8:00 A.M. was never a time the Albino got up, today was the first and it startled him when a queasy feeling rose in his stomach, the once nation's hand flies up to his mouth as he jolts up from bed trying to get untangled from the sheets that were so warm and comforting, he succeeds barley and trips over the stray sheet wrapped around his leg. "So un-awesome!" he shouts catching himself before he could fall, with some difficulties he got to the bathroom half heartedly closing the door as he emptied out his stomach into the sink failing to reach the toilet. He forces his legs to not buckle under him by leaning on the counter. "So un-awesome…" he mutters finishing with the little sick spell that he has woken up with every week since last month, just thinking it was nothing and putting it off. He runs the water to clear out the vomit stuck to the sides of the sink and sighs. If West was up which East well knew he was he'd ask why Prussia was up so early if he wasn't too busy with Italy. Prussia took a few moments to regain his leg strength before he went up stairs. Upon walking into the main level of Germany's Prussia could hear sounds from the kitchen, but the higher pitched voice didn't sound much like Italy at all. Prussia shook it off and decided on not interrupting instead he shouted, "HEY VEST!"

"Ja?" comes the voice from the closed off Kitchen.

Prussia had to think of where he was going to go he was tired but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep which is so un-awesome! "I'm going to see if Spain or France can hang out with the awesome me! I don't know when I'll be back!" and with that Prussia all about skips back down the stairs to get dressed he found it confusing that pants that are normally able to be zipped can't be he decides on a pair of loose fitting sweat pants sighing. He grabs his phone and calls up France, no answer. "So not awesome he's probably giving Eyebrows a fucking. Kesesesesesesese." He leaves a message. "FRANCY PANTS! THE AWEOMS ME HAS CALLED YOU AND IS BORED! You are so not Awesome~" then he hung up and called Spain.

While the phone rang Prussia pouted and cutely mutters to himself, "Please answer the phone for the awesome me Spain~"

Prussia was about to hang up and try again when he heard the overly happy voice say, "_Hola_ Pru Pru."

"_Hallo Spanien_, Can my awesomeness come over?"

A long pause was dragged on until Prussia got his answer. "_Si_." _Does that mean yes?_

"_Si_ better mean _yes_…" _It's Spanish… I don't know Spanish… not even Latin Spanish!_

"It does Pru-Pru."

"Kesesesesesesesesesesese I KNEW THAT!" _no I didn't, so un-awesome of me._ "The awesome me will be there! Is Romano home?" _Hey I have to know these things. _

"Gilbert just come over."

With that Prussia hangs up the phone pouting putting his cell-phone in his pants he goes back upstairs grabs the keys to one of Germany's cars and heads to Spain's. On the way he had a battle with his thoughts almost ranting to himself he hasn't seen Spain since that day…

**. . .**

_It was an ok night for the Bad Touch Trio, Francy Pants had to leave early because he wanted time to have England to himself. So by the time Prussia and Spain were so wasted Prussia could barely stand they had to walk all the way to Spain's house. Romano, being out for the night, was nowhere in sight and that is when things got hectic… _

"_He's so un-grateful! I tell him to clean he stuffs his face!" Spain started ranting about how a mess the house was when he told Romano to clean it earlier. _

_Prussia could only blink and blush madly. "Hey Spain," he slurs with a hiccup. _

"_Si?" _

"_Kesesesesesesese…" Prussia couldn't form the sentence he was going to say because then Spain pulled him up off the couch and up into his arms. This made the Albino's face gain more color if that was possible the combination of drinking and already having embarrassment being in Spain's house alone with him was already having his face red as the tomatoes Spain had. _

"_You're red like a tomato! So cute." Spain flushed a nice pink too and brings Prussia in for a kiss completely missing the cheek he was going to kiss and ending up kissing Prussia on the lips. But he didn't pull back just kept kissing Prussia drunk like, Prussia sloppily kissed back wanting to know just what about Spain being called the Country of Passion. When they pulled back for air Prussia was panting heavily with lust filled eyes his arms wrapped around Spain's neck and shoulders. The Spanish country didn't put the Albino down nor did he dash straight for the couch, he did however start to take the Prussian up the stairs to his and Romano's bedroom. _

**. . .**

Just thinking of that night made the Prussian hard at the thought but he concentrated more on driving then the growing problem in his pants that wouldn't go away. The Prussian gets to Spain's quickly. He turns off the ignition looking down at the problem in his pants that the sweat pants were doing nothing to keep down. Prussia's cheeks turned a light pink as he contemplated whether or not to take care of this before he went into Spain's or after he left Spain's house. His plans were interrupted when Spain tapped on the window of the car seeing the Albino pull in and deciding on greeting him properly and not waiting for him to come to the door. The sudden noise made the once powerful country jump a little, but once he saw the friendly happy green eyes he knew Spain was just happy to see him.

Spain of course wanted to talk to the Prussian for so long since that time some months ago. "_Hola Amigo, Que pasa?_"

Prussia un-buckles himself keeping his hands in his lap to block Spain's wandering eyes from his happy. "I'm fine Spain." _Idiot I don't know Spanish… _Prussia thought to himself not wanting to tell Spain in fear of causing something to creep up.

Spain laughs as Prussia gets out of the car keeping his hands near his pelvic area. "I asked what was up not how you are," the warm smiled Spaniard chuckles causing, Prussia to blush even more. "Well let's go inside." Spain started making his way toward the front door the albino behind him stared down for a moment and then laughed walking behind Spain.

"Kesesesesese, The awesome me knew that!" the Prussian says with a cocky smile. "Hey can I use your shower?"

"Si." Antonio smiles. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

Gilbert blinks. "Uh… sure." Already on his way to the shower he so needed.

**. . .**

**Translation: **

**Hallo Spanien (German) **_**- **_**Hello Spain (= . = not obvious?)**

**Hola (Spanish) - Hello**

**Ja (German) - Yes = . =**

**Si (Spanish) – YES! **

**Amigo (Spanish) - (Pretty sure that means) Friend**

**Que Pasa (Spanish) – What's Up**

**XD I know I should be working on Everlasting Memories and a bunch of my other Fanfictions but… I couldn't resist… w**

**Prussia: SO UN-AWESOME I would never take Spain from Romano!**

**Werewolf33: Speak for yourself this is my mind so I make up the story! So settle your $$ down! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yahoo~ Disclaimer time!**

**Prussia: kesesesese Werewolf33 doesn't own my awesomeness and is as boring as mein Bruder! Werewolf also doesn't own Hetalia… but that's not as awesome as me!**

**Me: It's what made you idiot! AND I'M NOT BORING!**

_Chapter Two: Passion cannot be Helped_

The walls being paper thin was something Spain really needed to fix, because he thought Prussia was going to take a COLD shower, but no he was wrong… oh so very wrong and as the moans carried down from the stairs Spain couldn't help but picture the way that albino looked those months ago. Looking around the empty room Spain walked slowly to the bathroom the moans grew stronger. Spain felt his pelvic area grow tighter the pants he's wearing cause some friction. The Spaniard smiles lightly as he realizes the albino was in such a hurry he didn't lock the bathroom door. Instead of letting the Prussian know of his plans of entering the bathroom. The Spaniard enters, slowly stripping down of his clothes, and entering the shower happy Prussia was facing towards the wall and not to the sun kissed man behind him.

Gilbert only noticed the other person when a calloused hand snaked up his backside causing him to freeze and his hands to go away from his vital regions. "AHHHHH!" he screamed jumping to the farthest side of the shower as he could it caused him to slip a little but he was able to see the green eyed gaze focused on him and that lustful glint in his best friend's eyes. "A-Antonio! You scared my awesomeness Not awesome!" Prussia resorts to act like he wasn't just masturbating in Antonio's shower. He wasn't even able to finish mind you! Spain looks down confusingly at Gilbert noticing a bit of a difference in the Prussian's body structure. Sure it was only once that he saw the Prussian Naked but there was something surely different.

Gilbert's blood orbs decided to descend Spain's body wishing he hadn't seen the Arousal, causing his own to twitch. "Hey Pru-Pru~" Antonio's voice broke Gilbert out of his trance. "Have you gained more weight?"

That question causes the Prussian to shoot up and punch Spain square in the jaw. "So vhat!" well it would explain why his normally perfect fitting jeans to barely button without causing him to lose his breath. Before the punch could stick on Spain's face he grabs the albino's wrist pulling him closer their erections being pressed together. The albino let out a low moan panting as the steaming water hit his back. "l-let go… V-Vhat if Romano comes home?" the albino stutters out biting his lower lip as Spain's other hand slipped so easily into his ass groping it, causing the Albino to gasp and lean into Antonio's chest.

That made the hands stop to Prussia's avail but he wasn't expecting this to come out of Spain's mouth, "it's time he knew." A finger slipped inside the albino making him grip onto Spain with the sudden penetration.

"TOMATO BASTERD!"

**CLIFFY! *smirks* I know Spain's like… OOC *hangs head***

**Prussia: Mein Gott… / Do you enjoy being un-awesome?**

**Me: no I just like embarrassing you by making you bottom to everyone! :D *coughevenEnglandcough***

**Prussia: *glares at me***

**Me: *glares at Prussia***

**-Fight starts XD-**

**Spain: *smiling like a baka* Review~**


End file.
